


New Use for Ties

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Desk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, accidentally calling people while you have sex is a bad idea, new uses for ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickles likes when him and Charles get to play their games, but it can be awkward when one of your friends ends up hearing what you are doing in your spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Use for Ties

Pickles sat shirtless on the desk leaning back on his elbows, he looked up at the band's manager. Charles stared down at him with his usual clinical dark brown eyes, he was always so clinical; something about it was arousing. The prospect of breaking him out of it was a turn on for the drummer; he smirked wondering how long it would take him this time. 

“C'mon Charlie” The drummer gently urged, he placed his right foot on the older man's stomach trailing it down and stopping right above his crotch.

Charles grabbed him by his ankle shoving his foot out of the way, he moved between the red head's legs. Pickles watched as the older man removed his red tie from around his neck, he draped it around the musician's neck tying it tightly enough that when he pulled the knot pressed against his throat tightening. Now the drummer was more interested in their game, he raised a pierced eyebrow as he gazed up curiously at his partner. Charles tugged on the tie around his neck pulling him into a full sitting position putting them closer together. Pickles wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, he leaned up pressing his lips against his kissing him gently. Charles tugged on the leash like end of the tie moving him closer, he placed his other hand on the middle of Pickles back holding onto him. He bit at the shorter man's bottom lip tugging, the drummer opened his mouth allowing his tongue entrance. Charles pulled away from the kiss and took a step away from the drummer. He gave a short tug on the tie.

“Kneel on the floor”

“Yes sir” The younger man answered easily slipping into their game.

He got down off of the desk and knelt on the floor, he looked up at the lawyer. Charles ran the tips of his fingers along Pickles jawline stopping at his chin.

“Are you going to be good for me?”

“Yes sir”

“Good boy, now unfasten my pants.”

Pickles reached up tracing his fingers along the outline of the older man's hard cock through the material of his dress pants. A tug at the tie around his neck encouraged him to go right into what he'd been told to do. Once he had his pants unfastened he pulled his length free, he kept his hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, he looked back up to the lawyer waiting to be told what to do next.

“Suck”

The red head smirked before flicking his pierced tongue against the tip of the dark haired man's cock. He took the head into his mouth sucking lightly, the metal ball in his tongue rolling over the heated skin. 

“Don't tease, suck.”

The drummer slowly took more of his cock into his mouth, tongue trailing against the bottom as he moved downwards then back up again. Charles tugged hard on the tie momentarily cutting off the younger man's air. Pickles took in as much of his cock as he could without gagging, he sucked harder moving away from his languid teasing movements. His hand worked the base of his cock, fingers moving downwards to play with his balls then back up again as he continued to suck hard. Pleased moans and praises came from the mouth of the man above him.

“Good boy, just like that.”

He bobbed his head up and down, piercing going against the tip of his cock, tongue swirling around his length as he moved downwards. He only stopped with Charles gave another tug at the tie around his neck and commanded him to stop.

Pickles sat back on his knees looking up at him again waiting for instruction. 

“Get on the desk”

The drummer happily complied; he lay down on the desk propping himself up on his elbows much like he had done earlier. The lawyer worked at removing the younger man's jeans leaving him completely naked. Pickles handed him the bottle of lube that sat out on his desk. He rolled his piercing between his teeth as he watched the older man push two fingers into his tight entrance working him loose. Charles worked three fingers inside of him, he gently brushed his fingers repeatedly against the musician's prostate earning louder moans and the occasional bucking of his hips in desperate search for more contact. 

“Fuck come on stop teasing. Fuck dude, just fuck me already.”

“You know how to ask properly.” Charles warned giving a light smack to his thigh earning a jump and a moan from the red head.

“Yeah I know....Fuck me like a good whore, sir.”

“Good boy” Was the response Charles gave before removing his fingers from inside of him. He coated his cock with lube and pulled the shorter man's body closer to the edge of the desk.

Pickles wrapped his legs around his back giving him better access. Charles pushed his cock inside of him stopping half way for the younger man to adjust. Pickles rolled his hips, he leaned up grabbing the front of the dark haired man's shirt pulling him down on top of him. He kissed him hard, tongue invading his mouth, Charles placed a hand on the desk to brace himself, his other hand still gripping the tie wrapped around Pickles neck. He pushed in to the hilt then pulled out pushing in harder this time. Pickles threw his head back against the desk moaning. Charles ran his tongue down along the front of his throat stopping at his chest. He moved both hands down to the other man's hips holding him as still as he could as he pounded into him. Fingers curled in his short cut hair tugging, Charles bit into his neck earning a low moan.

The drummer clawed at the desk in the process managing to knock off one cheap lamp, a mug, and his elbow accidentally hitting Charles phone. He heard a low sound, but didn't really care where it was coming from, he was more focused on the way the lawyer was relentlessly fucking his brains out.

“Fuck dude, god damn it....Yes fuck, god Charles.” 

“Do you like that, are you my good whore?” The older man asked his voice a rough growl against his ear.

Pickles bucked his hips, back arching up off of the desk. He reached his hand down taking hold of his own cock giving it two good strokes before his hand was smacked away.

“Don't, I touch you, not you.” The older man ordered, a hard smack to his ass made Pickles moan.

“Fuck do that again dude” 

Charles smacked his hand against the younger man's ass again. Pickles kissed him hard. A hand around his cock had him sighing with relief. Charles thankfully was efficient, unlike his partner he rarely wasted time on teasing unless he felt like punishing the red head or it was requested. Pickles wasn't sure if he wanted to focus on the hand on his cock or the cock in his ass. It didn't take too long for him to cum into the older man's hand and onto his own bare stomach, three thrusts later and Charles came inside of him. Both of them stayed still for a moment or two catching their breath, Charles carefully pulled out. Pickles moved into a sitting position, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and leaned up kissing him gently. The brunette rubbed his hands down his arms then down along his sides.

“Thanks dude”

“Anytime” 

“Please for the love of fucking God tell me that I didn't hear what I just thought I heard.” A familiar growling voice yelled from the phone sitting on the desk.

Both men grew quiet and looked towards the phone, Nathan's name up on the screen.

“Uh...”

“Shit”

Charles grabbed the phone quickly ending the call.

 

 

Pickles sat on the couch joint in one hand and beer in the other, he watched the documentary on the TV wondering how the hell they could spend three hours talking about how string was made. If he wasn't so stoned he would make himself turn the channel, but the concept of using the remove pedal right next to his foot was out of the question. 

Nathan entered the room standing next to the couch, he stared at the drummer then looked at the TV then back to his friend. Pickles ignored him until he remembered what had happened yesterday and realized just how damn awkward things were right now.

“Hey wha-what's up?” The drummer asked finding it mildly difficult to look at the black haired man.

“Um should we....Should we talk....”

“No I don't think we sho-”

“Was that you making those sounds, because you sounded like a cat vomiting its own organs.” The younger man blurted out voice cracking slightly.

Pickles coughed choking on the smoke he had just inhaled before Nathan had made his comment. He looked up towards the vocalist.

“That was, yeah that was me.” He answered awkwardly.

“Right so you guys....Good for you....I guess....I'm just going to go and we'll never speak of this again, alright?”

“Yeah definitely alright.” Pickles readily agreed

“You uh wanna get drunk and watch this dumb ass documentary?” The older man offered holding out a beer for his friend.

“Sure”

Nathan joined him on the couch taking the bottle from him. They were seriously never talking about that again.


End file.
